New Chance
by twilight-edlla
Summary: Sequel to Changes, Logan and Veronica finally together.
1. The Truth Is Out

**Title: **New Chance  
** Pairing: **Veronica/Logan  
** Rating:** PG-13  
** Summary:** Sequel to Changes, Logan and Veronica finally together.  
** Disclaimer:** I don't own VM, but thank you Rob Thomas.  
**Warning:** I hope the history doesn't suck much, but feel free to say it on the reviews.  
Sorry for the redaction, English is my second language.

Chapter 1  
The Truth Is Out

**Logan POV**

It is the morning after "the incident" as Veronica calls it.

We are in my house and I'm watching her sleep still don't believing my good luck. Funny thing, isn't it? Until yesterday I would have say the opposite, I felt the world was against me, against me being happy.

But who can blame me for feeling this way? All I had in my life were deception: My dad cheating my mom, my mom playing dumb and then leaving me, my girlfriend sleeping with my dad, my dad killing my girlfriend. I guess that complete happiness maybe takes a while.

What I still don't understand is how I could became the one that deception everyone. I hate them for the things they did, but I wasn't much better. I mean I didn't kill anyone but I did so much stupid things, and everyone who know me think that I'm just a dumb and immature boy.

That's why I'm still afraid of losing everything. I know that this last months change me and I'm ready to be myself again no that angry boy, but what if people keep thinking that of me? What if Veronica thinks that of me?

That's my real fear, how Veronica sees me, if she can trust me after all.

I know I can't ruin it again, now I have so much more to lose. So today is a new start for me: the day that I become a new person, the day that I stop being a boy to become a men.

-"Hey, where you watching me sleep?" - Veronica ask me once she's awake

-"Hmm"

-"That's creepy"

-"Nothing creepy about admiring my girlfriend beauty." – That gives her a huge grin and I start smiling to.

-"So what's the agenda for today? Staying in bed all day hopefully?" – I tell her really wishing to just stay here hugging her.

-"I wish. My dad must be going out of his mind that I didn't came back to sleep." – She says rolling her eyes

-"Well, what more could we do? You're already pregnant."

-"Yeah but he doesn't know that and for some reason I don't think he would be okay with it even if he knew."

-"So when are we telling him?"

-"I don't know. You want to tell him today? I promise you I would do everything in my power so that he doesn't kill you." – She laughs but I'm a little concern knowing that he owes a gun.

-"Thanks baby." – I tell her ironic - If you want to we could go to your house in a couple of hours.

-"Hours? What is your mind Mr. Echolls?" – Veronica tells me playfully, god I love her

-"I don't know, a shower maybe?"

-"Ok, Race to the bathroom!" – And then she leaves me in bed and starts running

**Veronica POV**

Today's been perfect; I hope my dad won't ruin it.

I know Logan is scare of my Dad killing him, but I know he won't. Don't get me wrong he would probably be upset and yell at me for not doing what he want for me, end up school and going to a good college - which is what I plan to do, but I guess now that is going to be so much difficult – but Dad doesn't hate him anymore. After watching the tape he understand that Logan just wants the best for me and that he had mistaken a lot of times but something in him had change.

I see it too, a few months before he would be this happy, caring and open when we were alone, now he is trying to be himself all the time and is weird but I can definitely get use to this.

We are in his car driving to my house and he is grabbing my hand. Suddenly he looks at me and smile, like he is really happy but I know he is hiding his nerves.

I know that these changes must be weird for him; he lost all his family and friends and thought he was alone. But things aren't going to be like that, I'm not letting them be like that. I know my dad will accept him in our family, and we will have our own baby. As for the friends, he would get them back, at least the real ones and not all those artificial boys and girls who liked him for his dad.

I'm not looking forward to school; I know that the last year should be the best one but I also know how all those riches boys are going to treat me once they know about the pregnancy or how are they going to ignore Logan for been with me. The things they think shouldn't affect me, but I know they will and with my hormones high it's not going to be very fun for Logan.

I feel the car stopped so I look outside and I see that we arrive.

We get inside the apartment and I call my dad.

-"Dad? Are you home?" – I yell

-"Yeah honey, glad to hear from you" – He tells me coming out of his bedroom

-"Hi Logan, how are you?"

-"Fine Mr. Mars. Trying to leave yesterday behind" – He laughs and I smile at him trying to get him more comfortable.

-"OK, would you like something to drink?"

-"I would. Water please" – I tell him

My dad hands me a glass of water and I gesture Logan that we should sit in the couch. Once we are sitting, my dad comes to the living and sits.

-"So, from the looks in your faces I guess you're going to tell me something. I see you're back together."

-"Yeah we're. But we also want to talk about something else." – I can see my hands shaking so Logan holds mine in his. My dad notice this and gives me an estrange look.

-"OK I guess I would just say it, but please don't have a heart attack." – I deep breath and shoot it – "Dad, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby"

I'm trying to read my dad's face but right I can't identify what is he thinking. I look at Logan and he's reading to jump out of his skin.

-"Well, I didn't see that coming" – he tells us as he rubs his head.

-"I know dad. We did take care, but I just happened" – I start making apologies.

-"I know you're a responsible teenager. I'm not going to give you a speech but have you two think about what you're going to do?"

-"We're definitely having it"

-"Any plans for the future? Are you going to drop school or college? Have you thought about it?"

-"We didn't talk much about it but I'm not dropping school or college"

-"And how do you plan on doing that?" – He starts sounding irritate and then Logan talks for the first time.

**Logan POV**

I listen the whole conversation and I know that things aren't perfect, but we are going to be fine, we are going to be a family. And I know I would have to prove that to Keith, so I start telling him the plan I thought as I watched Veronica slept.

-"We could end up school normally. In the lasts moths of the year we would have the baby but I guess that teacher's would go easy on us and all understandable. Then next year we could go to Hearst University, is close and is a very good college."

-"It also a very expensive college"- Keith tells me raising this eyebrows.

-"I'm pretty sure that with the grades that Veronica has she would get a scholarship"

-"And what about working? How are you going to take care of the baby?"

-"We don't need working" – Both Veronica and her dad looks at me strangely and I correct myself – "I mean until we're done with college. The money that I have can last us a lifetime"

-"Logan, I'm not into the housewife's type at 18 year's old, ok?" Veronica tells me kind of angry

-"I know, I'm just saying that we can focus on college and maybe do our careers in 3 or 4 years and then we start working. That way we end up fast and we don't have to be much time without the baby."

-"That's actually a good idea" – Veronica smiles at me

-"I guess it is. I can't come out with a better one" – Keith tells us – "I'm going to take a walk, a lot to sink in. Whoa, I'm too young to be a grandpa"

-"You know you're going to love it" Veronica's hole face lights up with a grin. I really want to kiss her.

-"Yeah, yeah. See you later kids" And then he slams the door close.

I wait a few minutes and then attack Veronica's lips with mine. I feel her laughing and she breaks up the kiss.

-"I believe that went well"

-"I conserve every body part, so yeah" – I replied between kisses – "I can't wait for our future to really happen, for us to live together"

-"Us living together?" She ask me breaking the kisses

-"Yeah, I mean when we have the baby we're going to be living together, aren't we?"

-"Yeah, I suppose"

-"You don't like the idea?" I ask her lifting her chin. I'm really freaking out about her answer. The seconds she take to response felt like years.

-"No, isn't that. Is just that a couple weeks ago I thought that I would be going to college away from here and on my own. And now here we are about to have a baby, talking about stay in Neptune"

-"Is that a bad thing?" – Please tell me no

-"I don't think so, is just weird. Not what I expected, but I really want this Logan don't doubt that. Even if been a mom in seven and a half month is freaking me out. I don't know anything about babies" I had to laugh at it.

-"And you think I do? I don't even know what the parents are supposed to do. Mine weren't an example" I tell her trying to be ironic

-"I know, I'm sorry that I brought it up"

-"No, that's not what I mean. What I'm trying to say is that I don't have an idea about it just like you, but I believe that together we would get trough it" I grab her hand and kiss it, then her arm until I get to her lips.

-"What a family this baby would have. A grandma who kill herself, a grandpa that hit his son and then screw his girlfriend and killed her. Just perfect" I say smiling

-"Yeah, well from my side it would get my charming personality and one in four possibilities to be a drunk."

-"We would just keep her away from alcohol as long as we can" We keep talking while we fool around in the couch

-"Her? How do you know it would be a girl?"

-"I just believe it, but I really don't mind boy or girl" I start rising her shirt until she stands up.

-"OK, my dad is coming anytime so that is not a good idea. How about we start making the dinner?" I grunt and she smiles

-"Fine, but you shouldn't leave me like this"

-"Just wait until later" she winks at me and then disappears in the bathroom. God it's hot in here!


	2. The Friends

Title: New Chance  
Pairing: Veronica/Logan  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sequel to Changes, Logan and Veronica finally together.   
Disclaimer: I don't own VM, but thank you Rob Thomas.

Sorry for the redaction, English is my second language.

Warning: I hope the history doesn't suck much, but feel free to say it on the reviews.

Chapter 2

The Friends

Veronica POV

It's been almost a week since we told my dad about the baby.

Things are going great so far. My dad isn't giving me a hard time; I think he respects our decisions and he knows that is the best thing to do.

He still doesn't like me stay over at Logan's house so we aren't spending the night together like we would like. I bet that in one or two month he would stop minding, after all I'm already pregnant and I'm planning to move with him in four or five months.

Logan has become more overprotective than ever and I'm only one and half month pregnant. Still, is kind of cute; most of the times I love the way he does little things so I'm "safe and comfortable" – His words -, and other times I just want to smash his head.

Today when I wake up I decided it was time to start telling the people we care about the baby, is not like we are keeping it secret.

So that's why I'm on my way to Wallace's house. I believe that he would take it well, he would like the idea of been an "uncle".

I'm already on the door, so I ring the bell. Wallace opens up and tells me to come in.

"What's up V? Long time no see" It's been like three weeks since we saw each other, I really miss him.

"I know! Miss me didn't you?"

"Of course, you're a girl hard to forget"

"I know, I know" I say completely sure.

"So, what brings you here? Wanting to share some time with your BFF?"

"Of course I do! I also want to tell you really big news" I start follow him into his room, where we sit in his bed.

"So girl, what is the news?"

"First I get back with Logan" I tried to read his face but I couldn't

"Are sure is the best thing to do?" Now I see how worry he is

"Yeah, I know that we had a huge fight and he was been a jackass before. But he is better now, he came back to normal"

"If you say so. Just tell me if I've got to kick his ass" I can help but laugh at that image.

"OK. Sure do"

"So, there is more news or is that all?"

"Yes, one more" I'm starting to get a little nervous

"Spill girl, what's up?"

"You're going to be a uncle. I'm pregnant"

"Oh, so I guess that's why you back with Logan" I can see in his face that he really hates him right now.

"No, no. It may be one of the reasons he convince that I wouldn't be better without him, but isn't why we are together. I love him Wallace"

"Yeah, I know. But I just don't like the guy"

"Would you give him a chance?"

"I gave him plenty of chances and he always ended up been a fool" He stars walking and it gets me nervous.

"It isn't like that anymore. When Lilly died he became an asshole, but when we start dating it was because he was the old him with me. Now he's trying very hard to come back to normal so give him a chance." Wallace doesn't look at me so I beg him.

"Please! For the baby. Don't make do the look"

"Fine, I give up. God, I can't believe that you're pregnant"

"I know, me neither"

"You two know what you're going to do?"

"Yeah, raise it"

"And how are you going to arrange?"

We talk until the evening when I told Wallace I should met with Logan.

He took it well after all. Things are better that what I believed; after all I've got my three more important men watching my back.

Logan POV

I been all afternoon with my lawyer. We finally end up the case of Felix.

I'm totally free of his death.

So now I'm at home waiting for Veronica. She told me she will go to Wallace house and then she would come here for dinner.

It's a good thing her father is in a trip, because I really miss spending the night with her.

I heard a car so I go to the front. I'm surprise to see Dick's car in the driveway.

"Dude I heard you're finally free of Felix death. We should celebrate! Get really drunk!" I'm not in the mood for this; I just want to spend a quiet evening with Ronnie.

"I can't men. I already had plans"

"What's more important than your best friend?" He plays hurt but I know better

"I'm waiting for Veronica. We're back together"

"That sucks. We should be going party, getting girls everywhere, not attached to some girl." Not for me, all I want is Veronica and my baby. Should I tell him about the baby? After all he is my friend and Veronica told me she wasn't going to keep it secret.

"I'm better this way, thanks"

"Men, you're so wiped. We haven't see each other for a long time"

"I promise we would get out soon, but no getting drunk or doing stupid things anymore"

"What happened to you? You're taking all the fun out" He's disappointment with me, but I've got to change.

"Things are different now"

"Different how?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone for now."

"Tell what? You're freaking me out"

"Veronica and I are having a baby. I'm going to be a dad"

"What?!? I'm so sorry dude, that most really sucks" He has a face like someone died, but it's the contrary

"No Dick, I want this. I'm really happy with it."

"But what about the parties? The ladies?"

"It's over for me. I don't want that, I love Ronnie"

"God, you got it bad"

"Yeah, I sure do"

I heard another car and I see its Veronica. I hope Dick doesn't tell her anything stupid.

"Well then, I guess I should go party for two"

"Enjoy it men"

"Will do. Bye Ronnie, congrants on the baby" He tells Veronica as he goes

"So, I see you told Dick" She tells me while kissing me

"Yeah, he wanted a reason why I won't go party anymore" She looks at me very seriously

"You know you don't have to do that, don't you?"

"What you mean?"

"I mean that you can go party, go out with your friends. I don't want this to change your whole life"

"But it does" I see she gets upset

"I mean it in a good way. I prefer hundreds of times this with you than that. I didn't lie when I say I really want this, ok?" I see relief in her face.

"OK"

"So, what do you think about some exercise before dinner" I ask her seductively.

Veronica POV

Two hours later, Logan is finishing dinner. He's getting really good at it.

It's been twenty minutes since I'm alone in bed; it's time to visit the man, so I put on this shirt and I go to the kitchen.

"Um, that smells good" It really does

"I hope it taste as good" He's serving the dinner while I hug him from behind.

"Ok, you know how difficult is doing this while you practically don't leave me move?" He tells me laughing, but I still play hurt

"Excuse me for showing my boyfriend how much I love him"

"You just love the food"

"That too"

An hour later we are watching TV when I have my first craving.

"Logan?"

"Yeah sugar puss?" He turns to look at me

"How much do you love the baby?"

"What's up with the question?" He ask me really confuse

"Just answer, please"

"Babe, I don't get why you still have doubts, I'm not going anywhere. I'm-"

"I know you aren't, I didn't mean it that way. I just want ice cream so bad and I didn't want to go all the way to the kitchen" When I finish talking Logan starts laughing and kiss my head before going to the kitchen

"Thanks you so much" I tell him, all ready with the spoon on my mouth

"Your welcome, but take it easy"

"Don't make fun of a pregnant woman or you're going to be sorry"

"Just kidding, I would give my baby any craving that she has"

"Happy to hear it"


	3. The Past Is In The Past

Title: New Chance  
Pairing: Veronica/Logan  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sequel to Changes, Logan and Veronica finally together.  
Disclaimer: I don't own VM, but thank you Rob Thomas.

Sorry for the redaction, English is my second language.

Warning: I hope the history doesn't suck much, but feel free to say it on the reviews.

A/N: This is two weeks later and Veronica is now two months pregnant. They all begin senior year. Also Mac and Cassidy are together.

**Chapter 3  
The past is in the past**

**Veronica POV**

So today is the day school begins. Anxious? What for?

Logan and I made a bet for how soon they will all find out about the pregnancy. It just takes one person hearing a word about it and they would all know. That's why we're going to talk to the vice-principal in the lunch time.

This must be the first time that I play it safe with something, but I really don't want to screw up with this. I just need to finish this year and then with college things would be so much easier.

The ones that know so far are Dad, Wallace, Dick, Cassidy and Mac.

I still don't show, but for the way I'm eating I know in a couple months I would have a belly. I start with the morning sickness but there aren't so bad, at least I don't get them every day.

I finish my hair so I'm ready; all I have to do is waiting for Logan to come get me.

"Hi honey! How are you doing?" Dad asks me as he finishes doing the breakfast.

"Good, no sickness this morning" I know dad worries about me so I try to keep him posted on the news about the pregnancy.

"That's great, so not excuses to eating some breakfast" He says some but he throws two plates in front of me. There is no use in argue with him so I don't say nothing and eat until I heard the bell.

"I get it, you keep eating" he tells me

"Hi Logan. How are you this morning?"

"Good sir. Anxious to see my girlfriend" Then he comes and kiss me.

"Hi babe, how are you two doing? Did the baby make you sick this morning?" That's Logan lately. Doing me ten questions at once about the baby and me.

"Doing great, no sickness today. Having trouble to know if I'm happy to see you because that means that we're off to school"

"Come on, it won't be that bad. The only one who would find out today is vice-principal. Beside we don't care that they think, remember?"

"I know, I know. Just that now they would have a reason to call me whore" I start grabbing my stuff and we direct to the door

"Right, I believe you're one of the most saints in the school. We know very well how almost none of them are loyal to their couple"

We get in to the car and drive to school. After all, I don't want to be late.

**Logan POV**

I waked up nervous, I would admit it, but I'm not so worried like Veronica is. I meant it when I say she is all that matters to me, so is difficult to see how much this is affecting her. I just hope that things would we better that what we hope for, that for some miracle they would not make Veronica's life a living hell. I don't care what they would say to me, I'm planning to ignore them.

We barely talk in the car and we have arrived to school so I park in the usual space. When we are getting out I see Mac and Beaver approaching.

-"Hi Guys, how are you doing?" Beaver ask us

-"Fine, looking forward to school" I tell him ironic

-"How are you Veronica? Everything fine with the little one?" Mac asks

-"Yeah, everything going according the plan"

-"So today you two are talking to the vice-principal?" Beaver ask us

-"We prefer to take that out the way soon"

-"That's probably better. Good luck with that, we would see each other later" Mac says while we part ways

Is still estrange getting along with Veronica's friends, but in their mayor they are cool. Beside it isn't like I can pick friends, people don't really like me and I don't like them anymore.

I walk Veronica to her locker and she gets her books, then we walk to her first class.

-"I guess this is where we part" I tell her while kissing her

-"You should go get your books or you would be late again. We would see each other in a couple of hours in the vice-principal office, ok?"

-"Yes babe" I keep kissing her "Okay I would go, good luck"

And like that we part ways until the lunch time.

Veronica POV

So after a very boring class of Math and History, lunch time arrived. So I'm outside the vice-principal's office waiting for Logan to show up. It been five minutes since I'm waiting and I'm starting to piss off. When I'm about to call him, Logan show ups.

-"Sorry Ronnie, the teacher decided to give me a speech abut how I had to improve this year" He tells me while he kiss my cheeks.

-"It is okay. Lets make this over" I grab his hand and push him inside. I knock on the vice-principals door.

-"Come on in" we heard though the door

-"Veronica Mars, what do I own this pleasure?" He says when he sees my face, then he gives me a confuse look when he sees Logan behind me. "Logan Echolls, you two together can't be a good thing. What happened know?"

-"Anything bad, sir. We just want to speak with you" Logan tells him

-"We? Like you two actually agreed on something?"

"Actually sir, we aren't like last year. We are dating now" God I hate that word, but I love the face he is giving us. Just wait for more surprises.

-"Wow, I would have never guessed. So, what bring you two here? Some problem?"

-"We come here to inform you something" Logan tells him and looks at my like expecting me to go on but I just can't find the words so he keep speaking "We are having a baby, Veronica is pregnant"

-"Is this some kind of joke? It just you two have told me two things I would never have imagined" I split out of a sort of trance when Logan grabs my hand

-"Yes, it's true. We came here to make sure I would be able to stay in school while been pregnant and the two months after that." I get right back into business.

-"There isn't any rule that provides pregnant teenagers to remain in the school, just that the mayor part of them decided to abort or go to an boarding school. So you're planning to keep it and finish up school?"

-"Yes we are. We really thought about the future and we plant out the bigger things" Logan tells him

-"I wouldn't have bet for you to be one of the boys that stick around their pregnant girlfriend, no offense"

-"No offense taken. I'm not proud of this, but if it wasn't Veronica I'm sure it won't be so easy to accept all this and actually hope for it" In the background we heard the bell ringing

-"I give you my congratulations on the baby and don't worry you won't be getting any problem on my part. I would propose to tell the teacher about it so if the is some inconvenient or anything they would we more tolerant toward you two, I don't know if you're keeping it secret"

-"We aren't. For know just friends and my dad knows, but we don't care about the rest finding out" I inform him

-"Ok, so I would talk to the teachers in our next meeting, and know you can come to me for any problem you may have. But Please Veronica don't go down hills with your notes, you're a very good student."

-"Don't worry, I won't"

-"OK, now you two go to class that you're getting late."

-"Thanks sir, we really appreciate all of this" Logan says as he shakes his hand, I can see the vice-principal is very shock whit the way he is acting now.

-"Thanks see you later" I tell him waiving my way out

**Logan POV**

After talking with the vice-principal, we walk to Journalism Class.

When we enter the first person we see is Duncan. I face Veronica and I hate the look she has right now. I'm sick of always feeling I'm what was left for Veronica after Duncan dumped her.

I'm always feeling like she compares me to him, like she would much rate be with him than with me. But I believed that now we had decided to form a family, now that we were making plans for the future, she would stop thinking about him. I was wrong, what stupid I'm.

**Veronica POV**

Finally after a long day we came to home. It's almost four in the afternoon and I'm starving again, so I grab a piece of cake from the refrigerator and two spoons and I sit with Logan in the couch.

Since we speak to the vice-principal, Logan has barely talked to me or touched me. Something is up but I don't have an idea what is it.

-"You want some?" I say while giving him a spoon

-"No thanks, I don't feel like eating" He stands up and stars walking. Ok, the silent finish now.

-"What's wrong Logan?"

-"Nothing is wrong"

-"Yes, it is. Since we left the vice-principal office and we went to the Journalism Class you have barely talked to me."

-"It's nothing. Just leave it like that"

-"Right, that's what I do" I tell him rolling my eyes. "You know, talking about Journalism Class. I was thinking that we should tell Duncan about the baby" Once I finish talking Logan seems really piss off. So that's why he's in the mood he is. But I still don't get what's the problem with Duncan.

-"That's just great, bring him up" He says as he laughs ironic.

-"What's the problem? He is your best friend; I thought you would prefer that he finds out from us"

-"Yeah, you just bring him up because of me" Now I'm really confuse, what's coming on here?

-"What do you mean Logan?" He doesn't respond "Don't' stay quiet now. What the hell is going on? What are you trying to say?"

-"You know it well. I'm sick, ok? I'm sick and I won't stand this anymore" What's he talking about? Now I'm really scare

-"Stop going in circles, what is you won't stand anymore? Us? After all we been thought these weeks now you decided you're done?"

-"Don't turn the blame on me, ok? You're who fucked up here, I did nothing. That's the problem, I did nothing and I just let it happen"

-"What did I do? How did I fuck up?"

-"You fucked up thinking all the time about him, comparing me to him!" He tells me yelling

-"Comparing you with who? With Duncan?"

-"Yes, don't play dumb. I know that he's the love of your life, I know how you would prefer to be with him, how I'm just the leftover." God, is he stupid? How can he say all that?

-"Oh god, I can't believe you! When I though you have grew up you tell me something so stupid."

-"You're denying me you said he was the love of your life?"

-"No, but I said that when I was 16. Things changed since then!"

-"What change? I'm sure you still feel the same for him"

-"Would you stop the crap and let me talk? Everything changed! I changed after Lilly died, after the rape!" Now I'm starting to cry, I hate this hormones! "Duncan changed, he doesn't seems a person anymore, he's constantly catatonic. And you changed too Logan; you changed after Lilly, after your mom and after your dad. And I choose you stupid, don't you get it?" "I would always care about Duncan as a friend, but I don't have anymore feelings. I love you! Right now I don't now why, but I love you" Now I'm really sobbing, Logan tries to grab me in this arms but I won't let him.

-"Ronnie I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking"

-"Yes you knew. I can't believe you Logan! Did you think I would be with you, having your baby if I love Duncan? Who do you think I am?" I'm yelling at him and I believe he's getting how stupid he was.

-"I didn't mean to say that, please just forget this"

-"How easy is to say to forget. Right now all I want is some time alone. So go out of my way"

-"Veronica, please"

-"Get out now"

He sees my face and he knows the best is to leave me alone.

Half an hour later I'm still crying in my room when dad comes in.

-"Baby what's wrong? Are you okay?"

-"Yeah, I just had a fight with Logan and this stupid hormones won't let me stop crying!"

-"You guys fight over what? He isn't backing up, isn't he?"

-"No, he was jealous of Duncan. He started saying how I still loved him and he was sick of it. God, he was such an idiot today"

-"Why was he jealous of Duncan?"

-"Because I tell him we should talk with him about the baby and Logan said he couldn't take that he was the love of my life; that he felt like the leftover"

-"So how did things end up?"

-"He said he was sorry and didn't know what he was thinking and me crying and getting him out of the house"

-"Well you should talk more calm; it just seems he's afraid of losing you. Don't torment him" I can't believe he was taking Logan's side.

-"I know, I just needed some time alone"

-"Ok, why you don't sleep for a while?"

-"Yeah, I'm really tired. Thanks for everything dad."

-"You welcome, I love you honey. Sweet dreams."


	4. Forming a Family

Title: New Chance  
Pairing: Veronica/Logan  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sequel to Changes, Logan and Veronica finally together.  
Disclaimer: I don't own VM, but thank you Rob Thomas.

Sorry for the redaction, English is my second language.

Warning: I hope the history doesn't suck much, but feel free to say it on the reviews.

A/N: The song in this chapter is "Sway" of The Perishers, who doesn't know it from Veronica Mars?  
Thanks for all the reviews, keep writing them, they make me update faster )  
This is the last thing I wrote so it may take me a while to update, sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Forming a Family**

**Logan POV**

God, I can't believe how stupid I'm. Thinking that about Veronica, she would never do something like that. I just wouldn't stand losing her right now, but if I keep doing things like this I would.

When I get home I go directly to the bottles and when I'm about to drink vodka I realize this isn't me anymore. I'm done with this, I don't need it anymore. So I grab every bottle I have and I throw it down the sink.

The house feels so quiet, so I turn on the radio.

The song I hear hits me really bad:

_I talk to __you as to a friend  
I hope that's what you've come to be  
It feels as though we've made amends  
Like we found a way eventually_

_It was you who picked the pieces up  
When I was a broken soul  
And then glued me back together  
Returned to me what others stole_

_I don't wanna hurt you  
I don't wanna make you sway  
Like I know I've done before  
I will not do it anymore  
I've always been a dreamer  
I've had my head among the clouds  
Now that I'm coming down  
Won't you be my solid ground?_

_I look at you and see a friend  
I hope that's what you wanna be  
Are we back now where it all began?  
Have you finally forgiven me?_

_You gathered my dreams in  
When they all blew away  
And then tricked them back into me  
You saved me I was almost dead_

_I don't wanna hurt you  
I don't wanna make you sway  
Like I know I've done before  
I will not do it anymore  
I've always been a dreamer  
I've had my head among the clouds  
Now that I'm coming down  
Won't you be my solid ground?_

It makes me remember everything I went thought with Veronica. How we use to hate each other, how she was there for me when my mom died, how she gave me hope.

Every word can be place in a moment within Veronica and me.

I knew I couldn't lose her, but after hearing that song I just couldn't get out of my head that I have to fix everything soon cause I need to be with her right now.

So I grab my car keys while thinking how the hell I would fix this stupid fight.

**Veronica POV**

It been almost three hours since Logan left and I'm in my room working in the laptop while dad makes dinner.

I hear the bell and my dad opening the door. He talks to someone for a minute and then he closes the door again.

I'm getting up to ask him who was it when my bedroom door opens and I see Logan.

-"Logan, what-"

-"Ronnie I'm sorry, okay? I know that I was being an idiot. It's just that the thought of losing you drives me mad. And in that moment I stopped thinking if I was making any sense, now I know I wasn't." Here begins the apologies, but I won't forgive him that easy

-"That's all cute and nice, but you didn't have a right to tell me all that Logan. Do you really believe I would do something like that? Don't you know me at all?" You better say you don't

-"I do know you babe and I don't believe what I said. I wasn't thinking; please don't hate me for that. I-"

-"I don't hate you and I'm not mad at you, it just hurt me hearing you saying those thing to me" God, I just want this to finish and have him hugging me. This stupid fight doesn't matter anymore.

-"I'm sorry I hurt you, all I ever want to do is protect you. I promise I won't be an idiot anymore" He says as he kisses me

-"You better keep that promise. I love you" I tell him looking right though his eyes

-"I love you too, so much"

We are hugging in the middle of my room when my dad enters.

-"I see you two made up. Logan, you stay for dinner?" He looks at me and I nod.

-"Yeah, I do. Do you need any help?" He asks dad, lately they are getting along very well

-"Nah, I got everything ready. Come eating before it gets cold."

**Logan POV**

After eating, Veronica and I washed the dishes and then we join her dad in the couch.

It's almost ten and I should go home, but I feel that this is more a home that the house I live in. So when her dad went to the bathroom I ask Veronica if I could stay and she said that she didn't think her dad would let me, but we should ask him.

The answer he gave us it surprise us.

-"Dad, Logan is really tired and you know tomorrow we need to wake up early and all that, so…"

-"So you want him to sleep here, don't you?" He asks us as he raises his eyebrows

-"Is just sleeping, nothing more" I tell him

-"Yeah, you bet. I don't care that my daughter is already pregnant, in this house you two won't make anything further than cuddling. Got it?"

-"Loud and clear, thanks dad" Veronica gives her dad a kiss and then grabs my hand dragging me into her room

-"Goodnight Keith, sweets dreams" I tell him waving

-"Goodnight you two, sleep well"

When we get in, Veronica closed the door behind her and started kissing me really hard. We felt into her bed and keep kissing for ten minutes until I couldn't take it anymore, so I broke the kiss

-"What is the problem? Are you afraid of my dad?" Veronica asked me seductively while she kissed my neck.

-"I'm just respecting him. I wouldn't like my daughter doing this right next to my bedroom"

-"I can already imagine how you would treat our daughter's boyfriends. Poor guys, they better don't hurt our little girl"

-"Yeah, you can bet on it. If some guy hurt her they would be dead"

I give her a kiss in the head and I get in the bathroom to cool down. When I get out we settle in bed and fall sleep cuddling.

The next morning Keith waked us with breakfast, so now we are eating all together before school.

-"Shit, Logan tell me you can skip fifth period" Veronica tells me really worried, like I would hesitate in no going to class

-"I would love to. What for? Are we going to the beach?" I mock her knowing she's wants us to go somewhere important.

-"No, I wouldn't say it in front of dad if we were going to skip class for the beach."

-"Really comforting to know that" Keith tell us as he take the dishes and starts washing them

-"So, where are we going in the fifth period?"

-"We've got a turn in the OB-GYN" I didn't expect that, I mean I thought further in the pregnancy we would go to the doctors

-"Really? Are we going to see the baby?"

-"I don't know, I guess. Maybe is just a control. So, you're coming?" She asks as she doesn't know the answer

-"Of course! Like I would miss one of them" I start gathering my stuffs

-"You kids should get going, is already late" Keith tells ask while grabbing the briefcases and a coat

-"Yeah, that is right. I'm ready, you Ronnie?"

-"Ready, lets go. Bye daddy, be good at work" Veronica kiss him and I shake his hand

-"You too. And bring me a photo of my grandchild, ok?"

-"We would do our best, good luck Keith" I tell him as we get in the car and I drove off.

**Veronica POV**

After waiting for fifteen minutes outside the doctor's office, I was called in. Now we are waiting for the doctor inside the office.

We hear the door opening so we direct our head to it.

-"Sorry for making you wait, I'm Dr. Grace Keys" she introduces herself and shakes my hand.

-"So you must be Veronica, and you are the father of the baby?" She asks Logan

-"Yes, I am. Logan Echolls" He tells her and shakes her hand.

-"Ok, lets start. Here I have the blood test you did a few weeks ago to confirm your pregnancy. All seems normal, but I would like to make a new one to see if everything is the same."

-"So what do you look for in a blood test?" I ask her

-"I see your levels of sugar, white cells, iron. We also control the blood pressure and that way we know if you would need some vitamin or other meds."

She gets up and grabs a needle and cotton. She puts alcohol in my arm and then the needle.

I got say this makes me kind of nervous. Logan notices that so he grabs my other hand in his.

-"Well, now we would send this blood to the lab and in three days we would have the results. If anything has change I would call you and we would make a new appointment"

-"When are we going to do an ultrasound?" Logan asks the doctor.

-"In normal pregnancy the first one is in the third month, then in the four we would be able to know if it is a boy or a girl. I see you are anxious to see the little one"

-"Yeah we are, and also the grandpa requested a photo" he tells her

-"You are two months pregnant, right?" she asks me

-"Yes, two months and a week"

-"If everything goes well in three more weeks you two would see your baby" she tells us while looking at my file "Here says that your height is 1 meter and 55 centimeters and that you weight 45 kilograms"

-"Yes, that is right"

-"You would need to start working on your weight. In the fifth month you would need to weight at least 50 kilograms. So don't control yourself about the amount of food you eat, but keep eating healthy."

-"I'm not controlling myself and I guess I won't start doing it"

-"There are a few things you two should know: It's normal in the first trimester to be very tired, feeling nausea and having cravings. Also the first trimester is the most dangerous for the baby. If she or he survives it, then he or she would have a very good chance at a normal birth."

-"That's kind of scaring" I told her and I'm feeling nervous at the thought of losing our baby. I can see how tense Logan too.

-"No, don't worry. For now everything looks good. We would keep controlling your weight to see if it increased enough and I would keep you posted on the blood test. We would have the pregnancy control and with luck everything would be just fine. Ok?"

-"Yeah, everything is going to be OK" Logan tells me and gives me a smile.

"So, that's all for today. It was nice to meet you" We start grabbing our coats

-"We would probably see each other in three weeks for the ultrasound, keep it easy, eat a lot and good luck" we shake her hand and go out of the office.

Once in the car Logan realizes I'm still nervous so he repeats to me what he told me inside

-"Everything going to me fine Ronnie" he touches my belly and tells me "The three of us would be fine and happy"

Then he stars the car and we go back at school for seven and eight period.


	5. Waking Call

Title: New Chance  
Pairing: Veronica/Logan  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sequel to Changes, Logan and Veronica finally together.  
Disclaimer: I don't own VM, but thank you Rob Thomas.  
Sorry for the redaction, English is my second language.  
Warning: I hope the history doesn't suck much, but feel free to say it on the reviews.A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I don't remember the professors or the classes so I just put any name.  
Please review and tell me if you think this sucks.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Waking call  
**

**Veronica POV**

The next morning I waked up and took a shower. Then I was dressing when I heard the bell, Dad was in the bathroom so I put my robe and I opened the door.

I didn't imagine it would be him, but it was. Logan was smiling and holding a bag.

-"Hey babe, didn't expect to see me this early?" He asks me seeing my astound face

-"No I didn't, but this is a very nice surprise" We kiss and then I close the door. Logan follows me to my bedroom so I finish dressing.

-"What did you bring in that bag?" Logan takes a sit in my bed and I go to the wardrobe.

-"Oh, I just remember a certain pregnant lady that told me that in the mornings she crave fresh chocolate donuts and I thought I could came by and see if you want some"

I came running from the wardrobe and jumped at him in the bed. I start hugging him and then kissing.

-"You remember and came all the way here to full fit my craving! I can't believe you, you're just too cute." I keep kissing him

-"If you would have this reaction, I would bring you breakfast every day." He says laughing

-"I would love that. I love you"

-"I love you too, Ronnie" We were making out really hard in my bed when I hear my dad knocking the door.

-"Kids come eat the breakfast before it gets late!" We kiss one last time and then we went to eat breakfast and the delicious donuts.

Logan drove us to school and after another making out session; we went to our separate classes.

I had Lab with Wallace so I won't be that bad; at least I won't be alone.

I get in class just in time and sit next to Wallace

-"Hey V, how are you doing?"

-"All good bro. And you?"

-"It's a sunny day, of course I'm feeling good" "I heard you went to the doctor yesterday, everything's cool?" I can see the serious face Wallace gives me and I love how much he cares

-"Yeah, she's doing me a blood test and next time we would see the baby" I tell him smiling.

-"Good, you know you can count on me for anything, right?" he whispers me as the teacher enters and starts explaining the exercise of the day.

-"Of course I do, we both can count on Uncle Wallace" he laughs and we start paying attention to the teacher.

At lunch time, Wallace decided to skip the next class with Jackie, so it was just Logan and me eating.

Logan decided to order Chinese, saying that the school food couldn't be healthy for the baby.

-"You've to say this beats school's food any day" he tells me with his mouth full of food.

-"Yeah, of course it does" I lay back in him and he puts his arm around my shoulder "I'm tired, I just want to sleep the rest of the day"

-"The doctor said you would be tired. If you feel like going home I would pleased to escort you" Logan says as he grabs some hair and puts it behind my ear.

-"No, don't worry. It's just that you weren't sleeping with me last night so I take me a while to fall sleep" I told him though a yawn

-"I know what you mean, I couldn't sleep either. I just want to be there holding you every night."

-"I want that too, but we would have to wait"

-"For how long are we having to wait? I can't wait anymore" We both feel very bad about this but now isn't the moment to just move in together

-"I don't know, I want it too but I can't just…"

-"You can't just what?"

-"I can't just move in and leave my dad, the hardest part of this for him and me is know I'm leaving him and he would be alone."

-"So you're having doubts about moving in with me?" God, he doesn't see it, isn't about him.

-"I'm not having doubts, and we would do it soon but it won't be easy leaving my dad." He looks kind of insecure, so I tell him again "I would move in with you soon, stop doubting our relationship"

-"I'm not doubting it, never again" He promise and kiss me.

The bell rings so we go to pick up our books and then Logan walks me to Math class.

-"I would see you in a while in Journalism Class. Try not to miss me much" He tells me.

-"I would try. Love you" I kiss him and then I enter the class.

An hour later I'm trying to do some exercises the professor give us but I just can't concentrate. I start feeling like everything spin and that cannot be a good thing.

Megan walks to my desk and asks me something but I can't hear her voice, all I hear is a beeping sound and then everything goes black.

**Nobody POV**

Veronica fell to the floor, Megan and a few others students tried to wake her up, but she didn't respond.

-"What is going on there?" Asked Mr. Vaughn when he saw a lot of students stand up

-"Veronica pass out and she isn't waking up" Megan said really worry.

The professor run to the place and see it for himself. He tried to wake Veronica calling her name and giving her air, but nothing happened.

-"Megan, go tell Clemmons that Veronica Mars pass out and he needs to come here right away" Megan looked disoriented so he repeat it "Did you get it? Tell him that Veronica Mars pass out"

-"Yes, I got it" Megan said running out of the class

The secretary of the principal Clemmons tried to tell Megan that he was in a meeting, but she didn't hear her and just went directly to his office.

-"What's that way to interrupt young lady? I'm in an important meeting with the sheriff" The principal tell Megan furious

-"The professor Vaughn sent me to get you"

-"What can be that important to interrupting my meeting like that"

-"A student pass out and she isn't waking up. It's Veronica Mars"

After Megan finished talking the principal looked very preoccupied, he knew it wasn't something good for the baby and feared for the life of it.

-"Ok, you go back to class I would be right there. I've got to call an ambulance"

-"Don't worry Clemmons I can call it right away" The sheriff said. Despise fight all the time with that girl; he was worry about the petite blond.

-"Ok, I just have to go look for somebody and I'm going to the class" Clemmons say to the sheriff

-"I would go there to try to control the situation" he answer

The principal walk very hurry thought the hallways, until he found the room he was looking for.

He opened the door and direct to the professor.

-"Can I take Mr. Echolls for the rest of the class"

-"Of course. Mr. Echolls go with the principal"

-"Thanks Mrs. Lee"

**Logan POV**

When I hear I was retiring the class with Clemmons I was curious but when I saw his face I knew something was wrong, very wrong. The first thing that came to my head was Veronica.

Once we were in the hallway I started my questions

-"What's going on sir? Is Veronica okay?" His face tells me the answer and all I want to do is shout, but I try to hear what happened

-"She was in her math class when she passed out. Mr. Vaughn was aware of the condition Veronica is in, so he called me right away." "I can't tell you anymore information because the first thing I do was come get you, I believe is for the best you're there with her now"

-"Did you call an ambulance?" We were practically running in the hallway, trying to get to Veronica.

-"The sheriff did"

I knew what had happened to Veronica but when I get to the classroom and saw her in the floor pass out I couldn't feel my body, everything hurt and I had this feeling inside that I didn't know what was it.

Later I realize that the feeling meant that if something happened to Veronica I was as well as dead. That thought didn't scare me; after all I already knew it. Veronica and the baby were the only two good things in my life and I couldn't go on without them. It was as simple as that.

When I entered the classroom a lot of people turned their faces waiting to see only the principal, not me. I guess is a weird thing that the principal calls the boyfriend when a girl passes out. Everyone realize that something was up, but I just ignore all their looks and I went strait to her.

Mr. Vaughn didn't say anything when I took his place and tried to wake up Ronnie, he already knew everything. But the sheriff didn't and he started giving me weird looks trying to understand the situation, when he couldn't he such let it be and called the ambulance again.

Now it's been 10 minutes since she pass out and she still didn't wake up, we all hear the sirens and the sheriff along the principal goes to receive it. I stay with Veronica, Mr. Vaughn and the rest of the class who is now sitting.

-"Come on baby; just hang on a little while longer. The ambulance is here" I was crying and my voice was breaking. I know this totally ruins my reputation as a bad boy but I didn't think about it.

-"You know you can't leave, you know you can't give up. You're Veronica Mars, a survivor and the stronger person I know" I kiss her head and then I see the paramedics coming in my way.

Luckily they don't make me leave her side, they just start asking questions and taking blood pressure and all that stuff.

-"The principal told us about the situation, was she having a medical care? How far along is she?" One of the paramedic asked me. Know I'm pretty sure everyone gets what this is about, now the secret is really out.

-"She is a little over two months and we went to the doctor yesterday. We are waiting on the test results"

-"OK. The blood pressure is high, how long has she been pass out?"

-"Almost 15 minutes" I don't like the face the paramedic is giving me, all of this is really freaking me out and the fact that the paramedics are talking to each other and not me is making it worse.

-"This is what we would do" They finally decided to talk to me. "We would take her to the hospital and give her meds for the pressure. We would also do her a new blood test and with them we would see if she is going to be needing meds and what cause this. Ok?"

All I could do was nod. I was beside myself and the insecurity in their voices was making me go crazy.

They bring a stretcher and put her in it. I follow them everywhere; there were no chances that I would leave her alone. Luckily the principal didn't give me any problem and told me to keep him posted on the situation.

Now we were in the ambulance, the hospital is 5 minutes away.

I keep trying to wake her but nothing happened. The paramedic could see my desperation so he starts talking me about what would happen in the hospital.

-"They would give her meds for the pressure, an ultrasound to see the baby and probably some meds so this doesn't happen again. She is going to be fine"

-"And the baby?"

-"I'm not going to lie to you; he isn't so strong so he may not taking it. But you can't lose hope."

-"Is been almost 20 minutes and she didn't wake up, what's going on?"

-"There's a lot of answers to that and we would know with the tests she would have in the hospital. But in the best case she passed out because her sugar was low and she didn't waked up because her body is demanding a much need it rest"

I was holding on into that possibility, nothing could go wrong with them.

I was caressing her face when I feel her move and then I see her opening her eyes.

-"Ronnie, you waked up! Thanks god, I love you so much" I'm so excited that I'm kissing every inch of her face.

-"Logan what are you doing here? What happened?" Her voice was the sweetest thing I ever heard, but she sound so worried and disorientated

-"Veronica you passed out in your Math class"

-"Where are we?" She was getting anxious

-"We are in an ambulance going to the hospital"

-"How long was I passed out that I didn't realize I was in an ambulance?"

-"It was almost 20 minutes. But don't worry now we would get to the hospital and everything would be fine" I could see tears in her eyes

-"Is the baby ok?" Her voice was cracking and that was breaking my heart

-"We don't know yet, but you need to stay calm. The stress isn't good for the baby"

The paramedic took the blood pressure again and told us it was still the same. In that moment we arrived to the hospital.


	6. Bonding Forever

Title: New Chance  
Pairing: Veronica/Logan  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sequel to Changes, Logan and Veronica finally together.  
Disclaimer: I don't own VM, but thank you Rob Thomas.  
Sorry for the redaction, English is my second language.  
Warning: I see less people are making reviews and I hope the history doesn't suck much, but feel free to say it!

A/N: Sorry it took me SO long I got distracted by school and my birthday, so here goes the next chapter. Tell me if you think it's good or boring because I'm getting out of ideas S .

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Bonding forever**

**Veronica POV**

When I waked up in the ambulance I didn't understand what was going on, but now I remember how I felt before passing out. I can believe I was passed out for 20 minutes and I'm so scared of what that means.

All I was ever worried was about telling people and them finding out about the pregnancy, but I didn't stop to think what would happen if something went wrong. I just assume that in less than 7 months I would be experiencing motherhood, and that terrified me but I still expect it. Now I know that having a baby at this age is crazy and scary, but it's a lot scarier losing the baby and the life I'm already imaging having with Logan.

The paramedics are getting me off the ambulance and into the hospital. In there two nurses and a doctor are waiting.

-"Here we got a 17 years old female, two and a half months pregnant. Her blood pressure is high and the pulse is normal. She was passed out for 20 minutes and recovered the conscience on the ambulance two minutes ago." One of the paramedic told the doctor

-"Ok, we got it from here. Jess call an OB-GYN doctor, Molly come with me" The doctor told the nurses and they followed his orders right away.

-"Hi, I'm Dr. Geller and I'm going to take your vitals and give you meds for the pressure. Then we would wait for the OB-GYN doctor, I believe Dr. Vaughn is in guard today, and she would do an ultrasound to see the little one. Okay?"

-"Yes, okay" My voice is cracking, hospital makes me nervous and more when I'm the patient.

-"You are the father's baby, right?" The doctor asked Logan who never left my side and was still grabbing my hand.

-"Yes, I am. Please tell us the baby is ok" I can see that Logan was trying to be strong for me but he couldn't stop his voice from cracking like mine.

-"I sure hope so but for now you two need to stay calm, you need to tranquilize the mother because the stress isn't good for the baby." The doctor tells us as he was taking my blood pressure

-"Well is still high so now I will give you the meds." The doctor injected me something I didn't know what it was but it calm me down soon.

Logan start whispering in my ear and touching my hair so I would stay calm, and in reality I haven't got anymore strange to be sick worry right now.

Five minutes later the Dr. Vaughn arrive the room.

-"Hi Veronica and Logan, can't say I'm happy of see you two again so soon"

-"Yeah, we neither"

-"Ok, the doctor already gave you meds so now you are stabilized" The nurse came in with the ultrasound "So now we would do the ultrasound and finally see the baby, like you two were waiting."

I wasn't even in the mood for a fake smile. I knew the doctor was trying to be nice to make all this easier, but I just couldn't do it.

She puts the gel on my belly and then when she starts the ultrasound we heard a heartbeat. I immediately had tears in my eyes and also Logan. That meant the baby was ok!

Logan kissed me and hugged me, we were the both crying. We couldn't believe we were watching our baby and hearing her heartbeat.

-"Ronnie I love you so much! I promise you everything is going to be fine. You are so amazing"

-"It seems you two have a very strong baby and a fighter. The baby hang on and is having a very strong heartbeat" The doctor tells us smiling, I could see she was really happy for us. She had probably seen a lot of destroyed family losing their babies.

-"Well, here is a couple of picture of the baby so everyone can get one" She was paged by her bipper. "I got to go check on patience but as soon the test results are done I would come and tell you"

-"Ok, thanks for everything" I tell her now finally smiling

-"No problem"

**Logan POV**

I was lying in Veronica's bed hugging her and our hands were together touching her belly when I decided we should start talking to the baby.

-"You know the baby should start hearing us. I think is time we start talking to him" Veronica was almost sleep; all she did was nod her head in approbation.

-"Hi baby, I'm your dad. You really scare us today, I know lately we worry a lot because you are coming but that doesn't mean that we don't want you. We already love you and ones you are born you would see that and you will have a lot of uncles and aunts that would spoil you. I promise you I would be the coolest dad but you need to be ok and not hurt mommy. We love you baby" When I finished talking I kissed Veronica's belly and then when I saw she was sleep I kissed her head. "I love you too Ronnie, I don't know what I would do without you"

-"Me neither Logan, don't ever leave me" She tells me and then wraps around my arms holding me tight.

Half an hour later I see that Veronica is finally sleep. She needs to rest; I could see how tired she was early.

I leave very careful the bed and I go into the hall to make a couple of phone calls. With everything that has happened I didn't talk to Keith or the principal Clemmons. After talking with the two of them I decided to call Wallace so he stops worrying about Ronnie.

Once I'm back in the room I can see Veronica waking up.

-"Hey, where were you? I missed you hugging me" Her sleepy voice and her pout makes me want to kiss her so much

-"I was calling your dad, the principal and Wallace"

-"Oh god, my dad! Did he knew?" I could tell she was really sorry to be worrying him, like she had something to do with fading.

-"No, I didn't want to call him until I knew without a doubt that you will be okay. He says he is coming, than in an hour he would be here. Same with Wallace"

-"Oh, Ok. What happened in school? I mean, the last thing I remember is fading in Math class."

-"Well, the professor sent Megan to warn the principal. He was with the Sheriff, so the sheriff call an ambulance while Clemmons came to my class and took me out" Veronica gives me a weird look, I bet she didn't think Clemmons would react like that, I didn't think it either. "Then I entered the class and saw you lying in the floor. I talked to you and cared your face and hair until the paramedic got there. Then they asked me a couple of questions about you and I came here in the ambulance with you" She has a very concentrate look, I could tell she was trying to figure out something she couldn't place

-"What's going go? Why do you have that face?"

-"I was just trying to imagine what that was like. Did the whole class find out what was happening?"

-"When you fade I don't think anyone thought anything further than you having low pressure, but then seeing me along with the principal… Let just say that is weird seeing the principal with the boyfriend of the passed out girl."

-"So you believe they know?" I couldn't place if she was scare about they knowing or not.

-"If it was only for that I would have said no, but when the paramedic arrived they asked me how far along you were and if we have come to the doctor yet. So my guess would be they know."

-"God, by now the rumor is surely spread in all the High school" she let out an exhausted breath

-"Maybe is best that is already out" Ronnie gives me a blank look so I explain myself better "What I mean is that sooner or later they all going to find out and now is out of the way"

-"Yeah, but they are going to treat me like the biggest prostitute in school"

-"I won't let them, don't worry" I tell her grabbing her hand and preparing myself for the most important speech in my life.

-"I know that things aren't easy for us right now, and they won't be for a long time. We have to face school and then getting thought every day. By the time everything would be going back to normal, the baby would be born and then be would have to finish school and face parenthood. Even after all that, when we finish high school we are going to start college and start having more responsibilities."

-"If I didn't know better I would thought that you are stepping down. Where are you going with all this Logan?" I can see that Veronica is getting anxious

-"Just let me talk, ok?" She nods her head and I give her a smile "Like I was saying, things won't me easy but I can promise you we would be together all the way. Things would be so much easier that way. And I know this isn't a very romantic moment but right now, waiting for the test that will decided a very important part of our life, it seems the perfect moment" I put my hand in my pocket and I get the box that I have been playing with all day. "Veronica, I would love you and protect you and the baby for the rest of my life, no matter what. I want you to be sure about it, to never question it so that why I'm going to ask you this" I show her the box and she immediately lets out a gasp. I open the box and finally ask her the big question "Veronica Mars, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

-"Of course I will! God, I love you so much!" Veronica jumps me and I almost fall to floor but I finally could support her.

-"Here, let me give you your ring" I tell her grabbing the ring and putting it in her ring finger

-"I can't believe this, I don't know what we are going to do but I just want so much so be with you for the rest of our lives" Ronnie tells me hiding her face in my chest,

-"I don't know what we are doing either, but it just feels right think about you as my wife"

-"How do you think my dad would take it?"

-"I don't think he would oppose, I mean he take the pregnancy considerably well. And beside, this could be a very long engagement or short, it depends on what you want."

"I just want to be Mrs. Echolls the soon as possible" She says very quiet and playing with my hand

"There is nothing I want more in this world than the three of us forming a family" I tell her and I'm going to kiss her when I see the doctor standing in the door.

"So, I just receive your results and I come right here. So let's see what they say" Dr. Vaughn said.

Veronica's hands and mine were wrapping together and we were holding onto each other.

"Well, there is nothing to worry about" She finally said smiling

"What? Everything is okay?" I asked her, not believing that everything is over

"Veronica will have to take some vitamins and a pill for the pressure during the pregnancy and we would be checking her once a month just for precaution but taken that measures, is going to be a normal pregnancy."

"Thank you so much" Ronnie tells her while holding a sob. She lets it out and I'm there holding her

"You are very welcome. You would say a couple of hour more just for observation and then you are going to be release" The doctor explain us "So I would go check other patients and we would see each other later"

"Yeah, ok" I tell her, I already have tears falling down my cheeks

The Doctor leaves the room and Veronica and I stay crying and holding each other because it seems that finally things set back together and we know without a doubt that the hardest thing already happened and that tomorrow in school won't matter as much as it did this "visit" to the hospital.


End file.
